Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Abandoned.See new ZefronsAngel
Summary: They're face to face but can't see eye to eye. They're like fire and rain. But they wouldn't change a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is a random oneshot songfic I just couldn't help but write after hearing the song **_**Wouldn't Change a Thing**_** from **_**Camp Rock 2.**_** When I heard it, even though the first time I heard it was on TV during the Camp Rock commercial with Shane and Mitchie singing it, I just couldn't picture them. The first thing that flashed into my mind when I heard it was Troyella, and that's who I picture singing it. I can't even picture it with Joe and Demi's voices half the time. I always imagine Zac and Vanessa's voices, so anyway...I just thought it would make a good fic. And this is FLUFF, so if you don't like it, you can click out now.**

* * *

_It's like,_

_He doesn't hear a word I say._

_His mind is somewhere far away,_

_And I don't know how to get there._

Troy Bolton was in the habit of not listening to the words of his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Every time she would tell him she felt their relationship was lacking affection or trust, request that he not be so lazy around the apartment they shared, or even just ask him to clear the dishes off the table, he never seemed to pay attention. He was always stuck in his own little world called the sports channel.

Just the other day, in fact, Gabriella had asked Troy to turn off the TV so they could have some intimate time together, and he didn't even glance at her. He just kept his bright, handsome cerulean eyes peeled to the TV screen until the game was over. Then, he finally turned it off and turned to his girlfriend, who he was surprised to find had a displeased look on her face.

And that's when the fight began.

"Troy, I can't believe you would rather watch the Lakers' game than make love to me!" Gabriella exclaimed as anger boiled up inside of her. "I mean, you didn't even respond when I asked you to turn off the freaking TV!"

"I didn't hear you say anything about turning off the TV," Troy shrugged.

"See? This is the problem. You...you don't listen to a word I speak. You're always watching the Lakers. And I don't know how to get you to hear my words when you're in your little world of basketball."

"I can' t help it you don't talk loud enough, honey!" Troy said, raising his voice.

"Well, I can't help that you always have the TV volume so high!" Gabriella protested.

That fight was still going on at bedtime, causing Gabriella to toss Troy's things out of the one bedroom in the apartment and force him to sleep downstairs on the couch, where she didn't have to be near him. Of course they got over it eventually; they were used to fights like that since they happened so often, and never allowed themselves to get too worked up over them.

_It's like,_

_All he wants is to chill out. _

_(She's way too serious)_

_She's always in a rush,_

_(Makes my wanna pull my hair out)_

_And interrupted._

_Like he doesn't even care. _

_(She doesn't even care)_

"Troy, come _on!_" Gabriella begged as she struggled to close the door behind her while carrying three heavy bags full of food into the house. "Please help me bring these groceries in!"

"In a minute," Troy, who was seated on the living room sofa eating chips and dip while watching the rerun of the Lakers' winning championship game for about the fiftieth time in two weeks, responded. "I'm busy."

"I said to get your lazy butt over here, Bolton. Now," said Gabriella firmly.

Sighing, Troy rose from his spot and slowly made his way over to Gabriella, barely turning his face away from the TV screen.

"Snap out of it!" Gabriella yelled, irritated, as she put one of her bags down and slapped Troy's cheek.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing his cheek and wincing in pain. "Baby, what was that for?"

"All you ever want to do is chill in the living room. You're such a couch potato!" Gabriella spat. "Now take this and put it in the kitchen!" She thrust a grocery bag into her bewildered boyfriend's hands.

"You know, you take things a little too seriously sometimes," Troy remarked as he made his way into the small, clean kitchen. "I think maybe you should try chilling sometime."

"No. I refuse to just sit and hang out like you do. That would mean you would have to do all the work around the house, and I know the awful feeling of loads of tasks being piled onto you. I'm not gonna make you go through that, though I would like you to be more helpful. And also start working somewhere." She sent a glare in his direction. "We're living off _my_ money, and if you want to live with me, you'd better start contributing to the bills."

"But I haven't found a job yet!" Troy defended. "And I don't want to for a little while, either."

"Yeah, because you're lazy. Now hurry up and help me to finish bring these groceries in the house. I've gotta get them put away and head off to my dentist appointment," Gabriella demanded.

"You know, you're always in a rush."

Gabriella groaned. When would Troy understand that the reason she needed to rush around and keep herself busy all the time was because he wouldn't do a thing around the house? Never, most likely. He was pretty much blind to the world outside basketball, yet for some strange reason, she loved him to death.

"What? You are."

"Well, you make me want to pull my hair out sometimes." Gabriella rolled her chocolate eyes. "You're such a jerk here and there."

"Do you even care about me?" Troy inquired, his ocean eyes gazing into Gabriella's eyes. "You always seem to be hurting my feelings."

"Troy, stop interrupting this task. I need to get it done so I can get to the dentist."

"Sometimes I really don't think she likes me," Troy muttered under his breath as he pushed his dirty blonde locks out of his face and followed his girlfriend out to her shiny black car which was parked out front.

"What was that, honey?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing," Troy mumbled.

_You,_

_Me,_

_We're face to face,_

_But we don't see eye to eye._

Troy and Gabriella sat beside one another, staring into each other's faces with annoyance fiercely glittering in both of their eyes. They had just gotten into a fight...again...over which was better: baked potatoes or macaroni and cheese. Of course it was a stupid thing to fight over, but they had managed.

That wasn't the only thing the young couple couldn't seem to see eye to eye on. They had argued over things like whether summer or winter was better, whether rain or sunshine made a better day, and whether or not orange was better than red.

_We're like Fire and Rain!_

_(Fire and Rain)_

_You can drive me insane._

_(Drive me insane.)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

Gabriella officially felt as if she were going to lose her sanity. Troy had just broken a glass cup, then walked away without bothering to pick it up. And why? Because the 'good part' of the Lakers' game was going on at the moment, and he couldn't bear to miss it.

"Troy, baby, why do you do these kinds of things?" Gabriella asked, irritated, as she began sweeping up the glass fragments.

Troy didn't reply.

Just as Gabriella was finishing up throwing all the glass pieces in the trash, she discovered that cleaning something so sharp and damaging up with bare feet was not a smart idea, for she suddenly felt a searing pain in her toe, telling her she had stepped on the single piece of glass she had missed when she was getting rid of the other ones. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

That single cry of pain caused Troy to jump off the sofa and rush over to where his girlfriend was. "What happened, honey?" he asked.

"I stepped on a piece of glass," Gabriella whimpered.

"Come here," Troy said, gathering Gabriella in his arms, lifting her off the ground, and carrying her into the bathroom, where he used tweezers to pull the glass from her toe, then wiped the blood away with a tissue, cleaned out the cut with some peroxide, bandaged it up with a piece of gauze, and touched his lips to it. "You need watch out so your cute little feet don't get hurt anymore," he murmured lovingly, lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

Troy could be sweet when he felt like it, which was a surprise to most people that knew him.

"What are we doing in here?" Gabriella inquired as Troy set her on the bed.

"It's not what you think. Well at least...not yet. Now wait in here while I make a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Gabriella questioned curiously.

"You can't know, baby," Troy responded as he lightly kissed his girlfriend's lips before dashing into the kitchen, where he began preparing his surprise for Gabriella as quickly as possible. It wasn't anything elaborate, but it was something he knew she would appreciate.

"Are you done?" Gabriella called after fifteen minutes had passed.

"Almost," Troy replied, rushing to complete his task. Once he was all finished, he yelled, "Okay! You can come out now!"

Gabriella made her way into the dining room, in which she heard Troy walking around.

"Surprise!"

Gabriella gasped as she noticed Troy had made some spaghetti and heated up a few of the frozen meatballs that had been in the freezer. Even though he hadn't created a big, fancy romantic dinner, the fact that he had cooked _something_ still made her feel happy and loved.

"You like it?" Troy inquired.

Gabriella nodded slowly as she rushed up to her boyfriend and tossed her tanned, slender arms about his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she did so.

"Hey, baby," Troy murmured, embracing Gabriella with one arm and using the hand of his other to place underneath her small chin and turn her face toward his, capturing her lips in a kiss as soon as he was able.

"I love you," Gabriella said, gazing into Troy's eyes once she had pulled away from him.

"I love you, too," Troy returned. "Even if I do forget to show it sometimes."

"It's okay you forget." A loving smile crept onto Gabriella's lips. "As stupid as it may sound, that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

"Love you, too, Brie," said Troy before beginning to kiss his girlfriend again, being sure to savor the sweet flavor of her perfectly shaped lips, while his hands slowly trailed down her sides, coming to a halt at an inappropriate level.

"Baby," Gabriella whimpered as she felt Troy's teeth gently nibble on her lower lip, then trail down to the sweet spot on her neck. "Please. I...I want you."

"After dinner," Troy responded, taking her hand and leading her to one of the four seats at the small table.

Troy and Gabriella ate as quickly as they had ever eaten in their entire lives, then, not caring that they were leaving all the dishes out, hurried into their bedroom, where they stripped one another's clothes off and made love in the most passionate, sweet, and meaningful way.

And that was why it was impossible for Gabriella to stay angry at Troy.

_We're Venus and Mars,_

_(Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars._

_(Like different stars.)_

_You're the harmony to every song I sing,_

_And I wouldn't change a thing._

Gabriella was, as usual, up and ready by seven in the morning, even though she didn't need to work that day. But Troy, however, was still sound asleep in bed, not even noticing that Gabriella had slipped out of the tight embrace he had been holding her in when they had fallen asleep the previous night. And he would stay that way for at least another three hours.

As she walked into the kitchen, Gabriella began preparing some scrambled eggs and toast and as a breakfast for herself. Once she was finished making that, she ate and cleaned up her stuff. Now that was a pretty healthy breakfast, right? Well, she was the only one eating healthy that morning as Troy, when he finally awoke at ten fifteen, hopped into his dirty, cluttered car and drove through the McDonald's drive through to get a greasy breakfast sandwich and a soda. Yes, he drank soda with breakfast.

"You know, you're gonna get fat from all this junk you eat, and go bankrupt from making a daily trip to McDonald's every morning," Gabriella remarked as Troy walked through the door. "Tomorrow I want you to eat a real breakfast."

"But the McDonald's workers will be expecting me," Troy said. That statement was true. All the people who worked in the morning knew his name and had memorized what his usual meal was. And if he would skip a day due to being on vacation or something, the employees would sit around discussing reasons why he didn't come for his daily breakfast.

"That's too bad, isn't it? They'll just have to live with you not coming. And next time you go out in the morning, _please_ get properly dressed." Troy had a habit of wearing nothing but his boxers to go to sleep, and when he awoke and went to McDonald's, he just tossed on a pair of shorts over them and never wore a shirt. And during the warm months, he didn't even bother to put on shoes, either.

"But you don't mind me walking around shirtless," Troy shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're an attractive guy. If a girl would see you, she might go crazy, stop paying attention to the road, and get into an accident," Gabriella pointed out. "And you do know that if you would need to stop somewhere in an emergency to quick grab something, you wouldn't be allowed in the store because you need a shirt and shoes to enter most places, don't you?"

"Maybe they would mistake me for a homeless man," said Troy.

"I doubt it. You're too good-looking."

"Whatever, baby. Now, how about you come into the bathroom and grab a shower with me?"

"First of all, I already showered this morning, and secondly, I like to bathe alone."

"Please?" Troy begged.

"No. Every time we shower together, which thankfully isn't very often, you don't want to wash yourself up. You just want to wash me up and while I know you're trying to be sweet, you don't do a very good job."

Troy sighed. "Fine."

Gabriella smiled to herself as she watched Troy walk off to the bathroom. The days of her life just wouldn't be the same if she didn't have at least small daily disagreements with her boyfriend. And that's one of the many reasons why she wouldn't change a thing in her and Troy's relationship.

_She's always trying to save the day, _

_Just wanna let the music play._

_She's all or nothing,_

_But my feelings never change._

Troy was sitting on the couch doing his usual activity when Gabriella rushed out of the kitchen. "I'm going to the grocery store. We're out of butter, and I need it to make dinner."

"Why can't we just go out to McDonald's for dinner?" Troy asked, not bothering to peel his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Because, it's not healthy," Gabriella said with an eye roll.

"You know, eating junk every once in a while wouldn't hurt you." Troy shrugged as he dug his hand into the bag of potato chips that were resting beside him.

"Well, we're not eating McDonald's for dinner," Gabriella firmly concluded as she headed out the door.

_She's always trying to make things right when there's an easy and delicious solution right in front of her face,_ Troy thought to himself as his hand grabbed more chips and sent them into his mouth. _But if I know her well enough, the two things she would pick from would be to eat the dinner she's making or eat nothing. And I guess chicken and buttered noodles is better than nothing._

Even though Troy was slightly irritated with his girlfriend, he still knew deep down inside that he loved her the same as he had the day before. That wonderful, indescribable feeling was one that would remain stationary, never to change no matter what happened.

_Why, you try to read my mind,_

_(I try to read her mind)_

_You try to pick up fight, to get attention. _

_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_That's what all my friends say._

"I know you want to watch this with me," Troy said as Gabriella walked out of the living room, in which a Lakers' game was just beginning to play on the TV screen.

"Stop trying to read my mind, because you're miserably failing," Gabriella demanded. "I'm going to our room to read some more of my book."

"Noooo," Troy groaned. "You wanna sit down on the couch, cuddle with me, and watch the game."

"The cuddling part sounds great, but the whole watching the game thing...not so much," said Gabriella.

"You like basketball," Troy protested.

"I do not! I hate it!" Gabriella shouted. "It's tearing us apart! All you ever do is sit in front of that freaking TV!"

"Calm down! I never said you _loved_ it, I just said you _liked_ it!"

"Well, I don't love or like it," said Gabriella firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest, gave Troy and angry glare, and stomped out of the room, eager to begin reading the next chapter of her book that she had been waiting to read all day.

"You do so!" Troy hurriedly sprang from his seat and over to Gabriella, grabbing her arm to make her stop walking. "I can read your mind, baby, and you secretly _adore_ it."

"Stop it!" Gabriella yelled. "I do not! I _loathe_ it! I would enjoy some cuddle time between the two of us, but not with a stupid game on! I mean, the only times you cuddle me is in bed, and when you're being sweet, which only happens on occasion."

"I'm sorry, honey," Troy apologized, his soft eyes meeting Gabriella's hard, yet moist ones. It was rare for her to cry, as she wasn't super sensitive, so by the tears that were beginning to trickle down her sun kissed cheeks, he could tell she was deeply hurt.

"You are not," Gabriella spat, yanking away from her boyfriend. "Now leave me alone."

Troy watched in astonishment as Gabriella angrily marched into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. For a moment or two, he debated on whether or not he should go after her, then made his way over to the room in which she had disappeared.

"L-Leave me alone!" Gabriella sobbed as she lifted her head to look at Troy with red, puffy eyes.

"Listen. I'm truly sorry," Troy apologized, sitting beside his girlfriend and wrapping his strong arms about her. "I can sense how hurt you are, and I never meant for things to go this far." He lightly kissed the top of her head.

"B-But you w-would r-rather w-watch basketball t-than c-cuddle u-up with m-me."

"Shhh. Calm down, sweetheart. I'll give you all the cuddles in the world right here, right now. I'll forget about the game on in the living room and focus only on you. I was just trying to get attention by picking that fight because sometimes I feel that you reject me, too."

"H-How?"

"Well, you're always trying to do something, and you never seem to have time to talk to me."

"Y-Yes, I-I do. B-But...b-but...you never s-seem to wanna d-do anything."

"I'm sorry," Troy repeated for the third time in fifteen minutes. "I should really focus more on you, and maybe if you tried to concentrate on me just a little more, this could work."

"Can...can we make that thought a deal?" Gabriella asked as she lifted her head and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yes." Troy connected his lips with Gabriella's in a sweet kiss, showing her that he promised to keep his side of the bargain they had just made.

"I love you, Wildcat," Gabriella murmured.

"Love you, too," Troy returned as he crawled underneath the covers with his girlfriend and began to hold her closely and protectively to his bared chest.

_You,_

_Me,_

_We're face to face, _

_But we don't see eye to eye._

It was an evening that was supposed to be wonderful. Troy and Gabriella were celebrating their six-year dating anniversary by going out to a fancy restaurant that Troy had never felt any desire to go to, but just made reservations for because he knew Gabriella would deeply appreciate it. However, not everything about that evening could be perfect.

"This food sucks," Troy complained as he used his silver, shiny fork to play with the vinaigrette-drizzled lettuce in the salad bowl that sat in front of him.

"It does not," Gabriella, who was seated across the table, staring right at Troy's face, responded. "It's delicious. And healthy, too."

"I would rather have some pizza rolls for an appetizer." Troy wrinkled his nose in disgust as he nibbled on a lettuce leaf. "Or at least just have some ranch dressing to coat this pile of junk with. The vinaigrette that's on here now is disgusting."

"It's good!" Gabriella protested.

"And I also hate that it's impossible to get a hamburger here. What kind of place doesn't offer hamburgers?" Troy raised his voice when he asked his question, and little did he know, the waitress that had been kind enough to put up with Troy's grumbling about everything, was arriving at their table.

"I'm sorry you're unhappy, sir," the waitress apologized. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"You can take this disgusting salad away and give me a burger," Troy answered.

"I'm sorry, but I told you before, we don't sell burgers."

"Troy, shut up!" Gabriella demanded. "You're being rude and ruining our anniversary!"

"Do you have beef?" Troy asked.

"Yes, but not ground beef," the waitress replied.

"This place stinks. You should have some kind of food available for those of us that don't like this fancy gourmet stuff." He paused for a moment to think about what to say next. "What do you have for dessert? Any triple layer chocolate cake?"

"Yes, we actually do have that."

"Well, I'll have three slices of that in place of the meal my girlfriend forced me to order earlier." Gabriella had decided for Troy, since he had been being fussy, that he would have some fish with lemon butter sauce and broccoli.

"Okay. I'll bring that as soon as I can." The waitress then walked away.

"Troy, that was mean!" Gabriella exclaimed. "And chocolate cake? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh. She should've known something that would ruin the evening would happen, as she and Troy refused to see eye to eye on some things, especially when those things involved food.

"What's the matter, baby?" Troy asked.

"Let's just say you're sleeping downstairs tonight."

_We're like Fire and Rain!_

_(Fire and Rain)_

_You can drive me insane._

_(Drive me insane.)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

"Remind me why you're making me clean the kitchen again?" said Troy as he slammed the mop down on the tile flooring and began angrily scrubbing dirt away.

"Because you have to learn not to be lazy," Gabriella replied. "What if something would happen to me and you would have to do some work? I don't want you to not know how to do anything."

"Nothing will happen to you," Troy protested.

"What if one day, we would get married and I would have a baby? I would be too busy to constantly be cleaning things, then," Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, we would worry about when the time came. Now tell me, will I be done cleaning in time for the Lakers' game?"

"I honestly don't know, but after this, I'm showing you how to clean toilets, so that will take a little time. And besides, I thought you weren't gonna watch as much basketball so we could have more time to cuddle and such?"

"But I haven't watched a game since Tuesday!" Troy exclaimed. It was currently Thursday morning. "All day yesterday, you made me cuddle you when I wanted to put that game on so badly. And I'm mad about that."

"You're mad because I asked some affection from my boyfriend?" Gabriella spat. "You're utterly ridiculous. Does it really hurt to cuddle with me every now and then?"

"It doesn't _hurt,_ it just isn't _comfortable_ sometimes. I don't get cold real easily, and cuddling just makes me sweat."

"You're a jerk," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

Troy instantly dropped the mop and dashed out to the living room, immediately putting on the TV and plopping down on the sofa. He needed to relax after the fight that had just occurred. Gabriella had made him so irritated the previous day, and the fact that she was now forcing him to do some work made him even more angry.

"Why aren't you cleaning?" Gabriella demanded as she walked into the room only a minute later.

"Because I'm mad," Troy replied.

"At me?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, who else would I be mad at? I mean, all day yesterday, you made me hold and kiss you. And while it's great to do that for a little while, doing it for an extended period of time is sort of too much for me."

"Well, do you blame me for wanting to feel loved? Sometimes, I think you don't care about me at all."

Troy stared at Gabriella's face, which was clouded by anger and gloom, and took in every detail. Her chocolate eyes, glittering with anger, her perfect lips, set in as hard of a scowl as she could wear, her tanned cheeks, and her small, slightly sunburned nose. And that was when he just _had_ to give in. Rushing up to her, he caught her up in his arms, kissed her passionately, and whispered, "I love you."

"I thought you were mad at me?" Gabriella said, her frown slowly transforming into a sweet smile.

"I can't stay angry with you," Troy reminded her. "I love you so much I can't explain it, even if you do irritate me every now and then."

"Every now and then?" Gabriella giggled, lacing her fingers with Troy's. "I think you mean all the time. Because if you take the time to think about it, when are we not upset with one another?"

"Right now," Troy replied, leaning in for a second kiss.

"I love you, too," Gabriella murmured before connecting her lips with Troy's.

_We're Venus and Mars,_

_(Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars._

_(Like different stars.)_

_You're the harmony to every song I sing,_

_And I wouldn't change a thing._

Gabriella had several travel brochures spread out on the dining room table, trying to decide where she and Troy should go for their yearly vacation. This time, they had a lot of money set aside for their trip, meaning they could choose places that were out of their country along with ones that were a part of it, so that left a countless number of options.

"What do you think of Paris, baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Too romantic," Troy, who was just entering the room, answered. "I was thinking we could go somewhere like Disney World."

"But we went to Disney World three years ago!" Gabriella protested.

"Well, if we went to Paris, I would have to beg my boss to give me even more time off of work than he's giving me for Disney World." Troy had finally found a job working for a trash company the previous week, and discovered that being a garbage collector was actually a lot more fun than he had ever imagined a job to be.

"He'll understand. Just tell him you want to spend some quality time with your girlfriend," said Gabriella.

"But we can spend quality time together in Disney World!" Troy pointed out as he took a seat in the chair besides Gabriella and jabbed his finger at the brochure for Florida.

"There's nothing romantic about roller coasters," Gabriella explained effusively.

"That's the whole point! I don't want this vacation to be romantic! I want it to be fun!"

"Are you saying that having dinner on the Eiffel Tower doesn't sound fun?"

"Not really, because in France, I doubt they have food I would like. And even if they did, you would make us get some stupid fancy meal because it would be more romantic than hamburgers."

"What's up with you and burgers?" Gabriella asked.

"I like them," Troy shrugged. "You know that."

"I knew you liked them, but now it seems like you're a little too obsessed with both them and McDonald's breakfast sandwiches."

"I like junk food. Is there a problem with that?"

"If you don't want to get fat and be unhealthy, then yes."

"I won't get fat," Troy said, waving away Gabriella's comment with his hand. "That's just ridiculous."

"Is not! When you went to the doctor last week, you told me he said you gained five pounds since your last visit."

"Five pounds is nothing! I can just burn it off by playing a little basketball!"

Gabriella let out a deep sigh. "Troy, I'm trying to get you to eat healthy because I love you. I hope you realize that. Junk food won't make you strong and healthy. The grease from it will just mess up your body. Please listen to me and try some healthy things."

"You've always been a health freak," Troy said jokingly as he gently elbowed his girlfriend's side.

"Hey, that's not nice, honey," Gabriella said teasingly. "And besides, you know you love me for always bugging you to eat foods that are good for you."

Troy let out a long sigh. Gabriella was completely right. He _did_ love her for trying to make him eat healthily. And if she would decide to suddenly love for him to shove all the junk food he possibly could into his mouth, it just wouldn't be the same.

So in his mind, Troy concluded that he wouldn't change a thing about his girlfriend, even if he had an oppurtunity to.

_When I'm yes, she's no,_

_When I hold on he just lets go._

_We're perfectly imperfect,_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, Nooo!_

One sunny Saturday morning, Troy woke up in a great mood, and he had no idea why. But when he went downstairs, he was astonished to find that his girlfriend wasn't nearly as happy as he was.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Troy asked.

"I can't find my favorite eye shadow. I have no clue what could've happened to it," Gabriella replied.

Troy sighed. Of course on the one day he actually felt cheerful, Gabriella had to go and lose something. "Do you want me to help you look for it?" he offered.

"No, thanks," Gabriella answered coldly. "You always make a mess when you decide to search for stuff."

"Well, then, I guess I'll just head out to the gym and play some basketball with Chad." Chad Danforth, one of Troy's best friends, played one on one with him every Saturday.

"Don't leave," Gabriella begged. "I want you to stay here with me. Please?"

"You just pushed me away a minute ago," said Troy, a nonplussed expression coming across his face.

"But now I want you." Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and stared into his eyes, silently begging for him to change his mind and remain at home with her.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go." Troy pulled himself free from Gabriella's grasp and headed out the door.

_We're like Fire and Rain!_

_(Fire and Rain)_

_You can drive me insane._

_(Drive me insane.)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

The time for Troy and Gabriella's vacation came. After about two hours of intense persuading, Gabriella had gotten Troy to agree to go to Paris, so that was where they would be staying for the next week and a half. But before they stayed there, they had to actually get there, and that was a bit of a problem.

"Why are you not packed?" Gabriella demanded sharply as she walked into the bedroom to grab her luggage, only to be met by the sight of her boyfriend's clothes and other belongings scattered about the bed while an empty, open suitcase laid on the floor. "The plane leaves in an hour. We've got to get to the airport now."

"Sorry," Troy mumbled as he turned off the TV and walked into his and Gabriella's room. "I guess packing just sort of slipped my mind."

Gabriella groaned. "Well, shove all your things in your suitcase and let's go. If we miss this plane and need to take the next one that leaves for Paris, we'll also miss some of our vacation time. And that's not something I wanna do."

"I'm hurrying," Troy assured, irritated, as he recklessly piled his things into his suitcase and forced it shut.

"Sometimes, honey, I wish you were a bit more organized like I am," Gabriella said as she walked out the front door, her boyfriend following closely behind.

"We're like fire and rain, baby. We're complete opposites," Troy reminded her. "And I'm not all of a sudden gonna change."

"Well, I wish you would at least make some effort to cooperate better and use common sense every once in a while. You really make me go insane sometimes."

"I'm just not like you," Troy pointed out again.

"And I'm not asking you to start acting like me. I'm just requesting that you try to be a little less stubborn and all."

"That's impossible."

Gabriella climbed into the drivers' seat of the car while Troy got in the passenger side, then headed off toward the airport. When they reached it, they found that their plane was going to be taking off in less than five minutes, so they wouldn't have time to get their luggage onto it and hop into some seats.

"Why did you have to delay us?" Gabriella demanded furiously as she took a seat on one of the airport benches to wait for the flight that was coming in two hours.

"I didn't know I would be delaying us!" Troy defended.

Gabriella sighed. "Well, now I expect you to make up for the time we lost by treating me kindly and being flexible and reasonable once we finally reach our destination."

"That's too much to expect from me, and you know it."

"Would you like to stay in a different hotel room than me?"

Troy took a moment to think. "Uh...no."

"Well then, get ready to be nice."

"I already made plans to be kind some of the time."

"Some of the time?" Gabriella let out a sigh. "I should've known that all of the time was too much to ask. But I guess things just wouldn't be the same if we got along perfectly for over a week."

"Yup. You got it." A grin spread across Troy's face.

"I love you," Gabriella said suddenly.

"What? Where did that come from?" Troy was utterly shocked.

"Can't I tell you how I feel?"

"I don't see a problem with it, but I thought you were angry with me."

"But you acting like yourself...I just can't stay mad when you're doing that. Well, unless if you're overdoing it, which happens a little too much for me, but anyway..."

"I love you, too," Troy responded.

_We're Venus and Mars,_

_(Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars._

_(Like different stars.)_

_You're the harmony to every song I sing,_

_And I wouldn't change a thing._

"So, what movie should we watch tonight?" Gabriella asked. After a lot of convincing, she had gotten Troy to agree to a movie night.

"Something with loads of action," Troy replied.

"Do we have to? I was hoping for something with romance in it," said Gabriella, sounding disappointed.

"You know I can't stand fluffy romance movies," Troy told his girlfriend. "They're kind of weird. I mean, all that kissing and stuff?" He shuddered at the thought of watching two people on TV make out with one another.

"Please?" Gabriella begged. "For me?"

Troy sighed. "Are you gonna let this go if I say 'no?'"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Alright. We'll watch what you want to see," Troy concluded with a groan.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, sort of irritated, but irritation is the story of our entire lives, isn't it?" He laughed. "And even if I had a chance to change that, I wouldn't."

"Same here," Gabriella agreed.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars._

_(Like different stars.)_

"Can you explain to me why there's a soda stain on the living room carpet?" Gabriella asked, annoyed, as she stood over a moist area that colored the sandy carpet a deep brown.

"I spilled some out of my cup," Troy answered from inside the bedroom, where he was doing something Gabriella refused to even guess.

"And you didn't bother to clean it up? You know, we're renting this place, and the landlord will charge us for new carpet when we move out if this stain doesn't go away!" Gabriella raised her voice louder and louder with each word she spoke.

"I didn't feel like wiping it up!" Troy yelled.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to get off your lazy butt and start doing some things around this freaking house!"

"No," Troy said as he emerged from the bedroom, a secretive smile pasted onto his lips. "Maybe it's time for you to sit down, relax, and listen to what I have to say."

"I don't _wanna_ here what you have to say!" Gabriella shouted. "I want you to wipe up this soda mess before the stain sets!"

Troy ignored Gabriella's words as he pulled her over to the sofa and practically forced her to have a seat. "Listen."

"No! _You_ listen to _me!_" Gabriella began to get up again, but stopped the second she saw Troy going down on one knee and drawing a small black velvet box from the pocket of his shorts.

"Gabriella Montez, I've been dating you for six years, and I've been in love with you since you accidentally hit me with a basketball during gym class in our junior year of high school and made me get angry because I thought you'd done it on purpose. I love spending time with you, even though I don't show it all the time, I love all the fights we have, but most of all, I love who you are. You're a great person, one I want to be with until the end of time. So I was just wondering if you would-"

"You know, you're taking way too long," Gabriella said playfully as a joyful tear slipped down her cheek and a smile appeared on her lips. "Just start kissing me. Please."

"Does this mean that you'll marry me?"

"Shut up, Bolton," Gabriella ordered teasingly as she tossed her arms about Troy, not caring that the ring wasn't on her finger yet, and crashed her lips upon his.

_You're the harmony to every song I sing, _

_And I wouldn't change a, _

_Wouldn't change a thing._

* * *

**So, this is it! This is my longest oneshot so far, and my first songfic. I hope you all enjoyed! And in case you're wondering, this isn't in my oneshot collection since it's a songfic rather than a regular oneshot. And also, I have a banner if you would like to see it. The link's in my profile.**

**Oh, and I have one chapter for High School Life started. I took a break from it for a couple days to write this since I really wanted to get this oneshot out before school started. The next HSL chapter I post may be the last one I give you guys before I start school, and after I start school, my updates will be further apart, and I honestly don't know how the schedule will go. It'll be a bit crazy, that's all I know. LOL. **

**Please review:)**


	2. AN

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm starting fresh on a new profile. I'll still be writing Troyella, so go check me out at ~zefronsangel. I'll be posting the updated version of my story ****_Win Some, Lose Some_**** soon.**

**ZefronsAngel**


End file.
